This invention pertains to the area of coupling mechanisms used as an intermediate member to facilitate the coupling of a work member to facilitate the coupling of a work member to a vehicle, with such work member comprising front-end loaders, grading and other similar apparatus. In particular, the subject invention is an intermediate coupling apparatus adapted for coupling on the forward portion of a work vehicle, functional device such as front end loader, grader or other work attachment. Such functional attachments are usually appended in temporary fashion to the front of a vehicle as a working device having a specified function. Such vehicles are generally adapted to have a variety of such work attachments appended thereto and, in general, such working implements are attached to the front of the vehicle. With the ability to temporarily attach such work implements, the work vehicle is provided with a broad functional diversity.
There are several obvious advantages to utilize one vehicle as a base functional member to which a variety of work members can be appended as the need arises. With such a universal coupling device, as envisioned by the invention herein, there is thus no need to retain several vehicles each with unitary specialized appendages, and one vehicle can suffice to which all the work appendages can be attached. The subject invention is also conceived as an apparatus to efficiently and safely effect the coupling process.
In view of the foregoing, the following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.